The Airbender and the Vagabond
by Miss Faber
Summary: A series of Jinoochy drabbles and one-shots. Prompts and requests will be taken on my tumblr, or through private messaging. Rating will be changed if smut is posted. Enjoy!
1. Bittersweet

**Prompt: Bittersweet**

"This is a bad idea."

Jinora barely restrains herself from rolling her eyes. "Skoochy, repeating that over and over won't change the fact that you're going."

But Skoochy is barely deterred. "Remember the first time you escaped that place, the day you met me, remember how your parents reacted? They-"

"- were livid," Jinora supplied. "But it's different now, Skoochy. For one thing, I'm not eleven years old."

"But-"

"It'll be fine." She pressed her open palm to his, intertwined their fingers. "I promise."

Skoochy released a barely satified huff. "Alright." He squeezed her hand, once, before looking down at himself. "Do I look okay?"

It was that question, more than anything, that makes her understand how difficult this was for him- Skoochy never truly cared about how he dressed, and he never sought to impress anyone with something as superficial as clothes. Jinora smiles reassuringly before leaning up on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You look perfect."

Finally, they reach the front door to the air family's home; Ikki greets them. "_Well_, it's about time," she drawls, hand on her hip.

"Hello, Ikki," Skoochy says stiffly, and as they move past her, Jinora gives a heated whisper in her ear: "_Be nice_."

Ikki only shrugs and smiles mischievously.

They move into the living room, where Tenzin is sitting on a low cushion. He rises to shake Skoochy's hand, which makes Jinora smile; then he presses a kiss to his daughter's head.

"Jinora, is that you?" her mother calls. "Come help me in the kitchen."

Though Jinora doesn't want to leave Skoochy alone with her father when they've only just arrived- and a part of her suspects that's exactly what her parents have planned- she smiles apologetically at Skoochy and makes her way to the kitchen.

"Mom, you and Dad _are_ going to be nice to Skoochy, right?"

"Of course!" Pema barely looks up from the brew she's stirring. "You know I like him."

"I know _you_ do- here, let me." Jinora takes the wooden spoon from her mother and begins to stir. "But Dad never really got past his... uh... work choices."

"Skoochy's had a rough childhood, and your father understands that." Pema pats Jinora's back reassuringly. "If anything, it's made him into a strong man."

At her mother's words, Jinora smiles appreciatively. "Thank you."

"_No_ problem."

"But you and Dad did still plan to seperate us so he can talk to him alone, right?"

Her mother shrugs, her expression betraying the truth. Jinora heaves a sigh.

"You're father's an airbender, what's the worst that can happen?" Pema picks up two platters and heads out of the kitchen. "Be grateful he's not a firebender!"

Jinora couldn't help but laugh.

A few minutes later, the air family is seated around the low table; plus one guest. Jinora is relieved to see that Skoochy looks alright, and as soon as she's seated beside him, she intertwines their hands underneath the table.

Dinner is a suprisingly festive affair. Much to their amusement, Rohan insists to be seated by Skoochy, and a severe case of hero worship is quickly revealed throughout the meal. Meelo questions Skoochy about his life, fascinated by the prospect of a life without parents and curfews and restrictions; Skoochy replies with awkward half-truths. Ikki continues to nudge Jinora's foot underneath the table and wink. Skoochy is plied with so many questions that he barely has a moment to eat; eventually, Pema notices his untouched plate and forces her husband and children to "be better hosts and let the boy eat, really, it's shameful."

Despite the intrusive questions, Skoochy is anything but bothered; he enjoys the entire affair far more than he expected. Occasions like this are rare; sitting with a happy, functioning family. Being a _part_ of said family, however external. As soon as the thought crosses his mind, a damper eradicates his happy mood- however, he does not let his face or words betray this, continuing to talk and smile as though nothing had changed.

Finally, the three women clear the table, with the help of Skoochy, who gallantly volunteers his assistance. Pema brings out a kettle, and Ikki helps her place cups before them all.

"How's your tea, dear?" Pema asks when she is finally seated.

It's a moment before Skoochy replies. "Bittersweet."


	2. Crime and Punishment

**Prompt: Crime and Punishment**

_A/N_: Rated M for smut!

* * *

She should have expected this; Skoochy was always looking for an excuse, and she had readily given him one. _You need to be punished_, he'd said, his lips lifting into a slow smirk. She'd barely had a second to protest before he'd pushed her onto her back; a second later, her clothes were ripped off her, and a second after that, her wrists are tied to the bedpost.

Then, he is upon her; in a whirlwind of motion, his teeth sink into her neck, his fingertips tweak a pebbled nipple. His lips on her skin are liquid heat, and Jinora wonders idly how in the world he wasn't born a firebender.

"Skoochy... Skoochy _please_," she whines, her back arching off the bed as his tongue ghosted over her clit.

"Tell me," Skoochy commands; the thought of the well-mannered airbender girl doing so made him harder than ever. "Beg me, and I'll do it."

"Skoochy, make me come, please, I need it, oh Spirits fu-"

Her pleads broke off on a cry as Skoochy speared his fingers into her; he pumped them furiously, and it was only a few minutes before she clamped around him, coming undone.

"You used scarves last time," she pants, breathless from the force of her orgasm. She moves her arms, the cool metal chafing against her wrists. "No fair."

"You got out of them last time," he retorts, his lips descending on her neck, then moving to the jut of her collarbone. His teeth clamp down on the pale skin. "No fair."


	3. Guidance

**Prompt: Guidance**

"This was such a stupid idea," Skoochy grumbles, staring at the firm ground beneath his feet with the tenderness of one wishing a dear friend goodbye.

"Did you say something, Skoochy?" Jinora has to fight to hold back a smile; she heard him quite well, and for some reason, the fact that the cocky street boy is scared by something she does regularly is strangely exhilarating.

"Nah," he says, his tone a little too light. He tightens his grasp on her slim waist. "Let's get this over with."

"Oh, I don't intend to get it _over_ with," Jinora says. "Flying is fun. You'll want to draw out the experience, you'll see."

"No, don't, I.. uh.. have to..." He falters, oddly enough; and he curses his fear-addled brain for hindering his perfectly honed ability to lie convincingly.

"You have to go somewhere?" Jinora supplies.

Skoochy nods, relieved. "Yup."

"I don't believe it." She can feel him fidget behind her. "Are you scared, Skoochy?"

Skoochy only scoffs.

"Well don't be," she says, and tosses him a smile before kicking off from the ground. "I'll guide you."


End file.
